1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise bullet for training a grenade launcher. More particularly, a forty millimeter caliber exercise bullet has been improved to be more reliable and safer, while it is being handled in the loading or unloading status. As soon as a projectile is launched, an explosion will properly take place at a target for training the grenade launcher through the exercise.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional forty millimeter caliber exercise bullet has a configuration in which a firing pin of the grenade launcher strikes a detonator of a bullet; a propellant in the bullet shell is primarily ignited for launching a projectile. The firing pin will strike a detonator trigger to ignite the smokescreen generating agent when the projectile hits the target ground. Due to the rapid combustion of the propellant, the pressure in the shell is suddenly exploded to expel the projectile. When the shell is impacted on the target ground, a smokescreen is generated. Thereby, the trainer will be able to easily recognize when the bullet hits the target ground during the exercise.
However, the conventional exercise bullet has many accidental explosion problems due to the malfunction of the detonator trigger and/or the firing pin to control the ignition or launching of the projectile. Because the detonator trigger or the firing pin is improperly operated, the smokescreen generating agent fails to ignite at the target ground. Thus, it causes trouble for the training exercise. Specifically, a head part of the projectile, i.e., an ogive (wind shell) is impacted; the smokescreen generating agent fails to ignite, because the transmitted impact force lacks the strength to ignite the fuse. Because the firing pin operates improperly, the impact force fails to activate the detonator trigger. Thus, the detonator trigger fails to ignite the smokescreen generating agent for launching the projectile. Thus, the conventional exercise bullets have frequently incurred trouble; it causes to be interrupted the training of the grenade launcher.
Therefore, research is required for developing more reliable devices for safer training of the grenade launcher. A reliable exercise bullet will not ignite when it is accidently dropped on the ground, or an unexpected explosion will not occur due to mishandling in an embarrassing situation.